


The 25th

by SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish



Series: Little Leaf [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Father Thranduil, Fluff, Other, Young Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish/pseuds/SoLongAndThanksForAllTheFish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This series was written as a Christmas gift to my friend Helen, who I love and adore and who loves and adores Thranduil and The Hobbit. Hope this was worth it. I love you more than anything! Enjoy!</p></blockquote>





	The 25th

Legolas woke up alarmed, filled with happiness. It was December 25th and Ada was coming home and when he came home he _always_ brought presents.

He could hear people moving outside his door and so he made an effort to stay under the covers, he loved to be woken up by the sight of his dad after a long trip; what he really loved was the way his dad looked at him and touched his hair, putting it back into place; the way his dad smiled and kissed the top of his head after offering him a package. He just loved Ada.

The door made a quiet noise and Legolas dropped back onto his pillows pretending to be sleeping, listening to the quiet, gracious footsteps crossing his room, and then feeling the weight that made itself comfortable at the end of his bed.

“Legolas?” The familiar, deep voice called and a hand touched his arm. “Son, Ada is home.”

“Ada!” Legolas jumped into his arms, not caring to pretend anymore.

“Good morning, Little Leaf.” His dad said smiling and patting his back. Little Leaf was what Thranduil had called Legolas since he could remember. 

“Ada I want you to tell me everything! Were there monsters? Did you have to fight anyone? Were there any wars on the way? Did you meet any different people? Tell me everything, Ada!” Legolas was shooting questions in the way only a six year old could shoot questions, excitedly and bouncing on the bed, begging for it all to have happened. His eyes glowed and he never noticed Thranduil's face going cold at the mention of war.

“I am sorry to disappoint, Little Leaf, but there were no monsters or great battles. I told you it would be a negotiation trip.” Legolas tried to think of what a negotiation trip would look like. Dragons. Yes, it definitely had dragons. “I brought you something.” Thranduil said snapping his son out of his thoughts.

He offered Legolas a big package, wrapped in beautiful green fabric, with golden details and a big red bow. Legolas eyes were wide. He knew what it was, he had been asking his dad for it since he could remember, since he saw his dad using one himself, and he remember thinking that it was the most beautiful, amazing thing his dad could do.

The boy's little hands torn the package and the fabric apart with something resembling violence and then he saw it and stopped all of his motions at once. Thranduil smiled a proud smile and waited for Legolas to break the silence, but he just sat, staring at it in pure admiration and respect.

“I promised you that once you were old enough I would teach you to shoot. You are a big boy now, Little Leaf, and I decided that it was time. This bow was made by-” He was interrupted by a tiny voice that didn't care where, when or by whom the bow had been made.

“It is beautiful.” Legolas whispered, and then looking at his dad “Thank you Ada. Thank you so much!” He jumped on his dad again and bounced and jumped all over the bed.

“If you get ready in time we might practice right now.” Thranduil offered, and that was the queue for the little boy to speed out the door and go get ready. 

Thranduil sat on the empty bed and patted the sheets, “He is incredible, I wish you could see it.” he said to someone he knew couldn't hear him, but it still made him strong enough to go through the long days as king and father. He sighed and got up, walking to the door as quietly as he came in. He looked at the room one last time before he closed the door, trying to absorb the Legolas he had now, the little six year old that admired him and did not judge his decisions. Yet. He knew that fast enough he would have a respectable man sleeping in that same bed probably, he also knew he'd be proub. And with that thought, Thranduil closed the door behind him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This series was written as a Christmas gift to my friend Helen, who I love and adore and who loves and adores Thranduil and The Hobbit. Hope this was worth it. I love you more than anything! Enjoy!


End file.
